


Checked Out

by Pseudotwig69



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Kylo Ren, Begging, College, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Domination, F/M, Face Slapping, Ficlet, First Order Library, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Library Sex, Licking, Minor Violence, One Shot, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars References, Stripping, Submission, Tag As I Go, Tags May Change, University, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, first story - be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudotwig69/pseuds/Pseudotwig69
Summary: OFC is kicked out of her house and is secretly residing in her university library overnight. When fellow student Kylo Ren discovers this he decides to take advantage of her situation and get his hands on more than just books. He won’t leave until he gets to check out what he really wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and gals! This is the first time I have ever posted anything AO3. I love being part of the AO3 community so much and, so far, have spent most of my time reading every piece of fan fiction related to Kylo Ren [especially when he is dark and naughty ;)] that I can possibly find. While going through AO3, I have had the privilege of getting to read, and engage with, the content of so many talented writers and creative people. I love how this platform empowers people of all backgrounds to be able to freely express themselves and easily create content. I figure it's only fair that since I've gotten so much joy reading the works of others who were courageous enough to post that I should also put myself out there. Please be gentle :)

“You think you’re better than me?”

She froze. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“Say it! Tell me the truth. You think you’re better than me!” 

Tears filled her eyes. All she did was tell him that she wasn’t in a place in her life to go out with anyone. It wasn’t a lie; the past year had been very difficult. Her parents had accused her of being on drugs and kicked her out of the house. Luckily, she still had a grant so she could afford her college tuition, but she knew if they found out she didn’t have a residence she would lose it. She didn’t have any friends she could stay with. She spent her nights sleeping in the school library. The First Order Library was open 24 hours and the overnight monitors were pretty lax. They were college students on work study programs so the last place they wanted to be at 2 AM was keeping watch at the library. They spent most of the night on their phones browsing Instagram or Tinder and never leaving the first floor. Knowing this, she would go to one of the fifth floor independent work rooms, cover her chest with a book and pretend that she just feel asleep studying. It was the only way to ensure she had a warm place to stay. She never imagined her roommates would be dusty periodicals and beige metal stacks. She never imagined that she would be pinned in the corner with an angry muscular man slamming his hands against the wall next to her head.

“Answer me!” he screamed in her face. His long black locks obscured his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” she whimpered.

“No. You’re not, but you will be” he fumed through clenched teeth.

She opened her mouth to yell out for help but before she could scream he slammed his hand over her mouth. His cheek brushed against the side of her face as his plush lips whispered into her ear, “If anyone comes up here and finds us you’ll be banned from this library. That won’t leave you with anywhere else to go, will it?”

How did he know?

“I suppose you could always go to the homeless shelter if there is room, but then you wouldn’t be eligible for the grant you were receiving if the college knew you had no home.” Her eyes welled up with tears. 

“Look at me,” he commanded. He moved his hand from her mouth and tilted her chin upwards so her eyes were forced to peer into his. He leaned in closer, lowering his face - his broad nose practically touching hers. “Say one word and you’ll be on the street sucking dick for cash with no degree, no future and no prospects.” 

Defiantly she glared at him, “that’s not true.” 

“Do you honestly think if we get caught up here that anyone would believe you’re here at 2 AM because you fell asleep studying? No, they would think that you’re a filthy slut that snuck up here with me because you didn’t have another place to get your rocks off. You would be banned from this library without a second thought. Now, are you going to be a good girl for me and do what I say so none of this has to happen?”

Unsure of what to do, she bit her lip and attempted to slink her body lower into the corner. Furious, he snaked his left hand into her hair. He grabbed a fistful and yanked her head back up to his eye level. Before she could react to the searing pain of her scalp, she felt the sting of his right hand slapping her across her face.

“What did I just say to you? Tell me you’re going to be a good girl and do what I tell you to do.” 

Defeated, she gasped in her weakest voice, “I am going to be a good girl.”

“And?” he growled as he tightened the grip on her hair.

“Do what you tell me to do,” she whimpered.

“Now, there, that wasn’t so hard was it? I knew you would come around.” Stuck in the corner, she stared at her shoes trying to imagine she was anywhere else, and in any other circumstance, than the one she was in right now. Without explanation, he released her hair, pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. 

“Strip.”

Stunned, she looked up at him and didn’t move.

“Don’t make me say it again. If I have to get up from this chair it won’t be good for you.” Reluctantly she lifted her blouse above her head and threw it to the floor. She stepped out of her shoes and moved them to the side. Fearfully she unzipped her jeans and lowered them to the ground. There she stood with her ample breasts practically spilling over her black bra and a red lace thong barely covering her soft shaved pussy. As she looked up her gaze accidentally met his. The light of the room reflected in his eyes casting a devilish yellow gleam across his dilated pupils.

“Take off your bra,” he commanded. She sighed, reached her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra. It fell unceremoniously on the floor next to her jeans. Now exposed to the cool air of the room, her nipples became immediately erect. He looked at her up and down slowly taking in every inch of her voluptuous body. She was so fucking perfect. Eyeing her heaving bosom and taut nipples he licked his lips. He had planned to take her out on a few dates first and then coax her to do this of her own accord, but she decided to be a difficult cunt and deny him. No matter, he was going to make sure she knew her place.

“Turn around,” his silky baritone voice ordered. Numb, she turned herself around. Her mascara smeared eyes faced the corner as her backside faced him. “Isn’t this a pretty sight?” he mocked. “You could have made this easier on yourself and just gone out with me, but no, you had to be such a proud bitch.” Softly she started to cry again. “Now look at you. Standing in the corner naked - a silly little girl in trouble.” Tears continued to run down her cheeks. “Luckily, I know just how to punish bad little girls like you.” 

Her bottom lip quivered. She knew what he was going to ask next. 

“Take off your panties.”


	2. Chapter 2

She grasped at the strings of her thong and began to lower them down her hips.  


“Slower” he ordered. She sighed and at a slower pace shimmied out of her underwear. “Crawl to me.” Wishing she could be anywhere but where she was, she turned around and lowered herself to her hands and knees. Eyes to the ground, she crawled over to him until she was positioned in between his legs. “Take me out and put me in your mouth.” he commanded.  


She hesitated. He yanked her hair, “Are you fucking deaf bitch? Do it!” Scared to test him, she unbuttoned his jeans and fumbled with his zipper. He was commando. He was huge. His hard dick burst from the seams of his denim, his velvet skin grazing her hand. Glistening with precum, the eye of his cock stared angrily at her. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she wrapped her pillowy lips around his huge length. Hollowing her cheeks, she took him deeper into her mouth. As her tongue swirled around the head of his rigid manhood he began to moan in ecstasy. “Ohhhh...fuck. Ahhhh… you are a dirty slut aren’t you? So hungry for my cock.”  


Pushing himself deeper, he bucked his hips into her face. Without thinking she moaned. “Are you enjoying this slut?” Recklessly he grabbed her hair and rammed himself all the way to the back of her throat. Feeling a mix of pain and embarrassment she sobbed, tears running down her face as she gagged around him. Uncaring, he continued to push deeper into her throat. “That’s it, choke on me bitch.” He continued to ram himself into her throat, each thrust more furious than the last. Right when she felt she was going to pass out, he ripped himself from her mouth with a loud pop. She gasped and panted for air. “You didn’t think you were going to get out of this with just a blowjob did you? Bend over this table.”  


Humiliated, she bent over the study room table. Without warning, he slammed his dick deep into her pussy. Eager to tear her apart, he was shocked at how sopping wet her pussy was. His dick glided in with ease. “You’re so fucking wet. You’re loving this aren’t you?” As he spoke, his dick slammed against the walls of her vagina eliciting a deep moan from her lips. “You’re such a filthy whore, what type of girl likes getting raped?” His hips sped up. Furiously he pounded into her wet cunt.  


Much to her mortification, she continued to moan as he thrust deep within her, barely aware of his words. “You’re liking this too much,” he grumbled as his hands slowly began to wrap around her neck. She struggled for air, gasping as she began to feel light headed. Her vision began to darken as his hands tightened around her throat. He pounded her faster. “Not so talkative now are you?”  


He continued his punishing speed. “It doesn’t matter how hard I fuck you does it? You love it don’t you slut?” Operating on primal instinct alone, her pussy muscles began to clench around his massive length. “Fuck! I can feel it. You’re going to cum. You are a dirty whore aren’t you?” Despite her humiliation, her pussy continued to clench around him. “Thank me. Fucking thank me for putting my dick in you.” Unclasping his hands from her neck, he smacked her face as he continued to push into her.  


“Thank you for fucking me,” she cried shamefully as she came around him. Embarrassed she didn’t say another word as her vagina continued to spasm. Her arousal enveloped his dick and ran down her thighs. He pulled out of her admiring the sight of her fluids glistening over his cock in the light.  


“I had no idea how desperate you really were for my cock. Judging by the way you came you probably wanted me for awhile.” Ashamed, she didn’t respond. “You have such a greedy little cunt that I still need to cum. Since I’m such a gentleman, I’ll give you a choice of what hole I’m going to come in. What’s it going to be - your pussy or your asshole?” Shamefully she contemplated her options. It was bad enough to be homeless, she didn’t want to be homeless and pregnant. “Speak up! Make a choice or I’ll decide for you.” he demanded as he gripped at himself.  


“My asshole,” she stammered.  


“Good choice, I wouldn’t want a baby in your situation either. It seems that once again, you need this more than me.” She stayed silent bent over the table. “Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to fuck your asshole.” Her last shred of dignity gone, she began to beg him.  


“Please fuck my ass. I want your cum deep in my asshole.” Devilishly he smiled. Without warning he plunged every inch of himself into her tight puckered hole. As he entered her she screamed. He clapped his hand over her mouth and continued to plow into her at a brutal pace muffling her cries.  


“Fuck! You’re so tight!” he moaned. He unsheathed himself from her so he could slam into her again. Nearing the edge of his orgasm he continued to sodomize her. “Yes! Milk my cock with your ass you bitch!” As he ridiculed her, his dick spasmed filling her with his hot cum. “That was so good.” he groaned as he pulled out of her.  


Horrified she was frozen in place as his seed began to leak from her abused orifice. She felt so disgusting. What did she do to deserve this? How could she have cum? Was she as filthy as he said? Before she could get up on her own, he grabbed her by the back of her hair and shoved her down to her knees in front of him.  


“You’re not done. Clean me up.” Before she could protest he shoved her face into his crotch. Clumsily she ran her tongue over his flaccid cock. She could taste the bitter tang of their sex. “Get everything,” he cooed as he positioned her head on the underside of his dick. Shamefully, she lapped at his balls. Her tongue ventured underneath them grazing his perineum. “Ah, there you go. I’m done now.”  


Satisfied, he threw her backwards to the ground. A used, naked mess, she began to cry uncontrollably. He zipped up his pants and put on his shirt. “Don’t ever say no to me again.” With that bold declaration, he walked out.


End file.
